


Cold nights and warm waffles

by Fox_on_the_Ice



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Yea... I'm not really sure what this is either, Youngjae is upset, Zelo is a night owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_on_the_Ice/pseuds/Fox_on_the_Ice
Summary: Junhong wonders around the city at night fighting off sleep while his boyfriend is at home flipping out because of a recurring nightmareorYoungjae is being comforted by Junhong even though he is the cause of the uneasiness (kinda)(this may or may not make any sense what so ever but yea...enjoy?)





	Cold nights and warm waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zelo's adventurous late night Vlive in America (4.8.2017)  
> I know that Zelo doesn't live in the dorms anymore but let's just pretend that he does ok? Ok. Great.  
> Also English is not my first language so please be patient even though I try to double check my work.  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know if you like it :)

Junhong has always been a night owl, so it should be no surprise that he was wondering around the empty streets of Seoul at 3 in the morning. It was cold, he was exhausted and yet he continued to roam around with all the other lost souls that were just looking for a place to belong. He passed by several sleeping homeless people, wondering how they could sleep on the nearly freezing ground with nothing but ratty jackets covering them, while he had a comfortable kingsized bed with a thick and fluffy blanket and still couldn't get a wink in. He sighed, thinking it was time for another cup of coffee, after all it has been a few hours since the last one. He wasn't perticulary fond of the taste, (mostley because he did not like anything bitter) but that's nothing a packet or two of sugar couldn't fix.

 

Now the only problem was founding a damn shop that's open. He cozied up in his scarf looking around with his hands in his pockets, thinking of which direction to take. He finally decided to pull out his phone and check the good old internet. He cursed once he saw the battery percentage in the top right corner. He was going to lose his connection to the world in about 8 %.  Quickly stuffing the phone back after checking that no one really missed him ~~(it’s in the middle of the night who did he think was awake anyway?)~~ he walked towards a better illuminated street (not that he wasn’t enjoying the eerie flickering light he was standing under). Maybe he would have better luck on the main shopping lane?

 

A few minutes later the lighted up window caught his attention and the smell of fried food made his stomach churn. Deciding it won’t get any better than that, he made slow strides towards the door. The little bell chimed letting the bored looking middle-aged woman that was leaning on the counter know, that she was dealing with a customer. She glanced up from her phone, with a ‘so done with this shit’ look and waved him over to the cash register. He glanced at the menu behind her seeing it filled with American style fast food, but what intrigued him most were the waffles that were listed under the breakfast menu. He’s never had them before, even while abroad so he considered trying it just so he can say he did it. The woman was staring at him waiting for him to make up his mind so he gave her a smile and ordered. After taking his money she lazily made her way to the back where the younger presumed the kitchen was. He looked around the empty restaurant and sat down next to the window overlooking the main street.

 

He tapped his fingers on the table and hummed a familiar song while he waited for his ‘breakfast’. A forgettable pop song was blasting through the room, masking the sound of the dishwasher that was coming from somewhere deep within the establishment. Only one or two people passed the window, probably on their way to work, not even sparing him a glance as they continued on with their busy lives. Sometimes he wishes he had a normal job, or at least a regular schedule that wouldn’t change every day, if not every hour.

 

He was brought out of his trans by the lady (not so gently) placing the plate in front of him and the cup of piping hot coffee right next to it. He thanked her kindly while she just rolled her eyes and walked away. He stared at the steam rolling slowly out in to his face warming his flush cheeks. Even though it was nearing the end April the temperature was still just barely above freezing. He slowly took a sip and leaned back, swirling the bitter taste around his mouth. He closed his eyes in content at the caffeine flowing through his veins. He heard the bell above the door chime again but didn’t think much of it, probably just another sleepless wonderer.

 

“So this is where you wondered off to huh?” He heard a familiar voice, laced with annoyance and worry? He slowly opened his eyes and stared right in to a pair of beautiful chocolate brown ones. They looked a bit red and the skin around them was slightly purplish but there was no mistaking it, they belonged to his beautiful boyfriend. He hummed again and leaned forward, wanting to place a kiss on those plump lips so badly. Youngjae slightly pushed him away making unwanted space between him and the older.

“Yah! What are you doing! We’re in public!” Youngjae hissed and ran his hands through his already rearranged hair. Junhong gave a lazy smile and pulled his slightly frazzled boyfriend down next to him. He leaned towards his ear and blew ever so slightly on it, smiling once he saw Youngjae shiver.

“Hyung, no one is around. Who would know if I kissed you right now or not?” He saw the older look at him skeptically before scanning the room. After he made sure that really no one was around he frowned and placed a peck on the younger’s cheek. That made Junhong smile and return the favor.

“So how did you find me? Were you stalking me hyung?” Zelo asked with a smirk. He was usually a lot shier but with liquid energy running through his veins he felt a bit bolder than usual.

“No…I-I woke up and you weren’t in your room or anywhere else in the dorm so I got worried and found you on Find Friends.” Youngjae mumbled leaning in to the younger’s shoulder and placing his head on it. Something was definitely wrong, otherwise Youngjae wouldn’t have sought out the younger in the middle of the night.

“You should really turn that off otherwise some crazy fan might just find a way to stalk you with it.” The brunette said with a bitter laugh. Zelo ran his hand through his lover’s hair relaxing him a bit.

“I’m ok hyung. I’m sorry if I made you worry. You didn’t tell the others, did you?” Junhong panicked, hoping that his bandmates were desperately wondering around the streets of Seoul searching for him.

“No, not yet. I was thinking about it but I was hoped that I could find you myself. Why are you out here anyway? There’s plenty of food left in the dorm. I never knew you liked waffles.” You could hear the tiredness in Youngjae’s voice as he spoke quietly against the younger’s shoulder.

“I don’t. I mean, I don’t know if I like them or not I’ve never tried them before.” He picked up the fork and stabbed the golden rectangle a few times before placing it back on the table. Seeing a puffy eyed Youngjae, all cute and tired has made him lose his appetite. Youngjae let out a cute yawn that he tried to hide behind his hand but was just a bit too late. Junhong smiled at his cute smaller boyfriend as he brought him in for a hug. The older stiffened and his eyes went wide.

“Is something wrong hyung? Why were you looking for me?” He nuzzled his face in to the neck of his lover and spoke against his skin. You could clearly see that the brunette was frightened of being caught. Even though their bandmates knew about their relationship and were very supportive, their company only allowed them to see each other if they didn’t get caught by anyone (be it a camera, fan or paparazzi).

 

“Nn-no I just…” The older played with the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt that made you want to squeeze the life out of him. He was just so adorable!

“Just, what?” The younger drew patterns on the back of his cute boyfriend’s back soothing him a bit.

“I couldn’t sleep and thought I could come to your room.” His cheeks were on fire and he couldn’t look Junhong in the eyes no matter how hard he tried. This wasn’t the first time this happened but it was certainly the first time they talked about it. Usually the older would just sneak in to the taller’s room and cuddle against him. No words needed.

“This has been going on for months now Jae…I mean not that I mind sharing a bed with you, not at all, in fact I would love to have it be a permeant thing, but it’s starting to worry me. You look so tired hyung, it’s not good for your health.”

“You’re one to talk, at least I’m not walking around the city at late o’ fucking clock.” He sounded angry as he glared at the younger’s surprised eyes.

“Sorry… I’m just worried about you.”

“And I’m not?! You got me scared half to death! I thought…I thought you left…” Junhong was speechless at Youngjae’s words.

“Why on Earth would I leave?” He squeezed the smaller even tighter letting him know he was still there.

“I thought you got tired of me.” He leaned in to the younger’s touch melting together with him until you couldn’t tell where he ended and the taller began.

“Whoa, hyung where would you get that idea from? I thought we were fine. Better than fine. What made you think otherwise? “Junhong found himself rocking  back and forth slightly while stroking his lover’s arm. Youngjae stayed quiet and just absorbed in his boyfriend’s scent. The younger grabbed his chin and angled his face so he was staring directly in to his eyes.

“I-I had a nightmare that, that you left me, that you got bored of me….I thought it was true.” Youngjae’s eyes started to brim with tears and the younger’s heart broke. He has never seen his hyung so vulnerable; and to think that he (or at least a dream version of him) was the cause of it made him upset. He leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth trying to convey to the smaller that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was right there. Youngjae’s cheeks dusted with pink again and he averted his eyes.

“Is this the part where you tell me that I’m stupid for thinking so? Because I do feel strangely idiotic after listening to myself talk right now…” Youngjae chuckled at his own words and hid his face in his hands.

“Pretty much yea…” Junhong chuckled and took his hands in his own. “I could never break up with someone as adorable as you.”

“I’m not adorable” The older mumbled.

“Yes, you are! Have you never read any of the comments that our fans leave on your pictures? All they do is talk about how cute and cuddly you look, not to mention all the other… inappropriate  ones. You are perfect and handsome and, and please don’t think otherwise hyung, ok? I love you, believe me when I say that alright.” He stared directly in to those tired brown eyes and smiled. Youngjae smiled back after a moment and nodded.

“S-so aren’t you gonna eat now?”

“hum?”

“Your food, it’s probably cold by now though.” Youngjae’s eyes traveled to the younger’s plate that was seemingly untouched.

“…wanna share? I’m not really all that hungry.” The younger extended a fork towards the older and smiled.  The shorter gladly accepted and dug the fork in to the food.

“Sure….I’d love that”


End file.
